


Комплекс вины

by Belfezon



Series: Fallout [5]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belfezon/pseuds/Belfezon
Summary: Почему Бун винит себя?





	Комплекс вины

\- Бу-у-ун!  
Крик раздробился о скалы, улетел волной в пустыню.  
Крейг дослал патрон.  
\- Сейчас, - пробормотал он. - Сейчас все сделаем, мужики.   
Прицел дергался, плясал.   
\- Снайперы, мать их! - прохрипела рация. - Где, мать их, снайперы?! Покурить пошли?!!!  
\- Позиция четыре - Орлан, - ответил Крейг, зажав в кулаке внезапно упругую тангенту. - Жду целеуказания.  
\- Орлан, четыре гада на два часа. Высота - сорок футов от нуля позиции.  
Крейг повел прицелом по скалам. Сперва повел и уж только потом начал соображать, что же он ищет.  
Вот, за камнем - рогатый шлем. Ствол винтовочный торчит.   
\- Сейчас сделаю. Вижу, - прошептал Крейг в ларингофон.  
Вдох. Полный выдох. Замер.  
Тык-дык, тык-дык - в ушах пульс. Перекрестие пляшет по кромке каменюки, за которой засел вражина.  
Вот, поднялась голова...  
\- Орлан, мать твою! Сними его! - гаркнула рация.  
Прицел дернулся, и пуля ушла выше, куда-то в соседнюю скалу.  
\- Не орите под руку! - Бун сжал рацию, словно хотел выдавить из нее кишки. Размахнулся даже, чтобы расквасить ее о камни.   
Но - одумался. Аккуратно положил шумную коробку рядом и дал себе слово не реагировать на ее вопли, пока не снимет врага со скал.  
Снова сосредоточился - вражина тупит, досылает патрон, поднимая винтовку почти вертикально. Не снайпер, уж точно. Новобранец, которому вдруг выдали штуковину, из которой при должном старании летят пули примерно в сторону врага.  
Вот, его голова снова поднялась над камнем.  
Тык-дык - пульс в ушах. Пора бы уже дышать. Но - сперва выстрел. Единственно верный.  
Приклад ударил, впиваясь, в плечо. Крестик прицела скакнул вверх. Правая рука автоматически схватилась за рукоятку затвора.  
И только потом до мозга дошло - выстрелил. Попал.  
Вражина дернулся - и ссыпался со скалы.  
Пацан совсем. Вряд ли восемнадцать есть. Какого хрена Ханы творят?! Детей под ружье ставят!  
А те, внизу, разве не дети? Самые простые строевые, призывники НКР - они не дети?!  
Дети воюют с детьми...  
Нахер войну! Нахер все!  
Он опустил голову на щеку приклада, закрыл глаза.  
\- Орлан! Ниже десять, дальше - сто пятьдесят! Вали его! - рация изошлась на истерические вопли.  
Там, в ущелье, гибли люди. Истерику понять можно.  
Только вот капрал Крейг Бун больше не хотел во всем этом участвовать.  
Однако руки уже помимо воли делали привычную работу: подкручивали барабанчики прицела, вводя поправки на дальность и превышение. Досылали очередной патрон - сноровисто, быстро, не сбивая наводки.  
Автоматизм, м-мать...  
\- Понял, цель вижу, - глухо произнес Крейг, прижав ларингофон пальцем.  
Еще один пацан. И не с винтовкой - намертво примотал себя автоматными ремнями к рукоятям крупнокалиберного пулемета.   
Смертник. Мальчишка-смертник. Ключевое слово не «смертник», а «мальчишка»... Почему он сражается? За что? Во имя чего?  
Под пальцем сухо хрупнул спусковой крючок, освобождая подпружиненный ударник внутри четко выверенного и отрегулированного механизма винтовки.  
Крейг в эту секунду сам чувствовал себя всего лишь деталью гигантского механизма.   
Пуля ушла, и через долю секунды вражье тело, разбрызгав на красноватый камень кровь и мозги, безжизненно повисло на пулемете. Ствол пулемета в ребристом кожухе задрался к небу, будто рука в нацистском приветствии.  
Кончится заваруха - и на дембель. Вот прямо как только - так сразу...  
Крейг Бун снова начал врать самому себе. Всякий раз он врал самому себе, хотя прекрасно знал: ничего другого в жизни он не умеет. Только убивать.  
Так уж легли карты в его житейском раскладе.   
\- В этот раз - точно, - успокаивал сам себя Крейг.  
Перекрестье легло между грудей юной «ханки» - она рванула наперерез пехотинцам, зажав в кулаке гранату.  
\- В этот раз - точно...  
Девушка упала, выронив гранату. Взрыв - пехотинцы попадали за камни, уберегаясь от осколков. От девушки-«ханки»... то, что от нее осталось, толком и кремировать не получится - проще в баночку налить...  
\- Все, с меня хватит. В этот раз - точно... - бормотал Бун, а руки и глаза привычно выбирали новую цель...  
  
Грязно-серый потолок. При свете дня кажется белым, но солнце уже село и теперь - грязно-серый.  
От кровати до санузла - ровно десять шагов. Это Крейг знал наверняка - и проклинал себя за то, что знал. Чертова снайперская педантичность приросла к нему второй кожей.  
Щелкнул выключателем. Над унитазом дружелюбно засветилась лампочка.  
Из зазеркалья на Крейга смотрел измученный мужик, с кругами под глазами - и глаза эти щенячье-грустные, неизменно виноватые.   
\- Уже пошел? - сонно произнесла Карла.  
Кутается в тонкую простынь - не от холода, а от надоедливых москитов.  
\- Пора. Мэнни не железный - весь день на жаре проторчал.  
\- А ты железный? - толком не проснувшись, но уже привычно возмущаясь, заворчала Карла. - А я - железная? Что есть муж, что нет его - разницы никакой. Ночью люди трахаются или хотя бы спят в обнимку...  
\- А я охраняю тех, кто трахается и обнимается, - выдохнул Бун. - Это работа.  
\- Тогда ебись со своей винтовкой, - громко сказала Карла. Нарочито громко, чтобы было слышно в соседних квартирах-номерах.   
Крейг Бун не сомневался: в квартире наверху ниггер-шоумен уже принял охотничью стойку. Реплика Карлы адресовалась в первую очередь этому черномазому: мол, муж уходит - спускайся, милый друг.  
Хер с ними.  
Он слишком любил Карлу, чтобы портить ей жизнь еще и сценами ревности. Он и так достаточно испоганил ее существование, увезя с бурного, блистательного Стрипа в такую дыру как Новак. Она заслуживала большего, красавица Карла, Карла-милашка, Карла-недотрога...  
Так ее звали парни из Первого Разведбата. И по-хорошему завидовали, когда Крейг и Карла поженились. На фотокарточке они выглядели идеальной парой...  
Но - только на фотокарточке.  
  
Утром он принес цветы. Не поленился и сходил к самому Кларк-Филду.   
Ночью он наблюдал и ниггера - соседа сверху, и даже Карлу.  
Они настолько одурели от шампанского и виски, что носились голышом по площади.  
На что они рассчитывали, идиоты? Что Бун, снайпер со стажем и выслугой, не заметит, что делается в сотне футов от него?   
Наивные...  
\- Доброй ночи, - сказал он вполне искренне, держа ниггера на прицеле. - Доброй ночи...  
И - перевел прицел на Карлу...  
\- Прости, - прошептал Крейг. - Прости, пожалуйста.  
Палец он заранее поднял вверх, едва не вывихнув: темная часть его души хотела (пристрелить лживую суку!)...  
...чего-то хотела, что не нравилось Крейгу...  
И он не хотел проверять себя на прочность...  
\- Прости... - шептал он и не понимал, Карле ли шепчет, которая его все равно не услышит - или винтовке, которая, кажется, настолько его понимает, что даже соображает, когда ему нужно отлить...  
\- Прости, Карла. Я - не тот, кто тебе нужен. Верно, никогда и не был...  
А утром, насмотревшись, Крейг пошел за цветами.  
Карла спала, зарывшись в подушки, когда Крейг воткнул в щербатую вазу чахлый букетик.   
Прошел мимо спящей жены в сортир. Заперся на крючок.  
Вколол себе порцию антирадина, потом аккуратно обработал гекконовые укусы.   
Дорого нынче букетики обходятся. Уж, во всяком случае, дороже, чем бутылка шампанского...  
  
\- Хочешь, пойдем на Стрип? - как бы невзначай сказал Бун.  
Карла проснулась, глянула на букетик, хмыкнула...  
Крейг Бун накрыл на стол. Нынче - тосты с браминьим мясом под жгучим соусом «табаско». И кофе. Завтрак и кофе - вещи неразделимые.  
\- Зачем тебе это? - зевая, спросила Карла, разметав светлые волосы по плечам.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Тебе самому - зачем на Стрип?  
\- Не знаю, - признался Бун. - С тобой за компанию.  
\- Хороша компания, - Карла усмехнулась, отхлебнула кофе, обняв чашку ладонями. Словно замерзла и пытается отогреться.  
\- А чем не нравится? - Крейг не сдержался и с размаху шлепнул куском мяса по тарелке. Брызги жира и соуса разлетелись по скатерти мелкой дробью.  
Карла стрельнула в него глазами. Сперва - долю секунды - испуганно. Потом - возмущенно, в полной готовности разорвать, придушить или иным образом уничтожить человека, посмевшего ей возразить, пусть даже неявно, но - возразить!  
\- Что ты будешь делать на Стрипе? Ты бывал там?  
\- Бывал. Не понравилось, - опустив глаза в тарелку, произнес Крейг.  
\- Мне нужен человек, которому нравится то же, что и мне, - не глядя мужу в глаза, старательно так, сказала Карла. - Чтобы мы вместе метали фишки на рулетке. Чтобы напились и купались в фонтане. Чтобы вместе подрались с полицией и загремели в участок. Чтобы мы вместе выбрали мне платье...  
\- Я выберу платье, - пообещал Крейг. - Оно будет бесподобно, вот увидишь.  
\- Ничего ты не понял, солдафон, - буркнула Карла...  
  
Да и куда ему понять?!   
Она была звездой, и ее любили. Там, на Стрипе Вегаса.   
Она была королевой и планировала играть в мюзикле. Она была бы несчастной и обреченной на смерть Сатин, и кто-нибудь, красивый и с хорошим голосом, стал бы ее Кристианом.   
Но - жизнь сурова и не любит мечтателей. Появился Крейг, все как-то завертелось, и...   
Он должен был стать командиром батальона. Он был достоин того. Среди энкаэровцев он был настоящим «белым слоном».   
А она - она пробивалась наверх, как умела. Для нее было важно, что она будет есть завтра на обед, а не то, что за этот обед придется спать с кем попало.  
Зачем Бун ушел из армии? Неужели не понял, что она сделала на него ставку? Что фактически пошла ва-банк? Что все бросила - и стала «с ним»?  
Идиот... Форменный идиот. Солдафон.  
\- Плевать тебе на меня, - сказала Карла, демонстративно отставив в сторону кружку с кофе.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Бун.  
Просто «нет» - и это все должно объяснить?!  
Как бы она хотела, чтобы он взял себя в руки и, как настоящий мужчина, за которого она выходила замуж, изменился. Забыл про свою армию, про свою теперешнюю службу. Был бы ее единомышленником во всем.   
Пусть не разбирается в косметике и моде, но почему бы ему не сообразить самому, какое конкретно платье она хочет?  
\- Я цветов принес, Карла, - сказал Крейг. - Нравятся?  
Его взгляд, виноватый, просящий, был похож на взгляд зашуганного котенка.  
За этот взгляд она ненавидела его. Это - мужик?! Он же был героем войны!   
Герой войны - теперь просто Тедди-Бир плюшевый.  
Тряпка. Просто тряпка.  
\- Выброси этот веник, - сказала она, указав на букет.  
\- Мешает? - услужливо спросил Крейг.  
\- Мешает, - ответила она.  
Крейг взял букет мелких полевых цветочков и швырнул за порог, в приоткрытую дверь.  
\- Мудак... - сказала Карла.  
  
Мудак? Возможно, она права...  
\- Я не кричал во сне? - спросил Бун спустя пять минут напряженного молчания.  
\- Кричал. Спать невозможно. Сделай что-нибудь со своими мозгами...  
\- Сделаю, - пообещал Бун, хотя не был уверен, что визиты к врачу хоть что-то изменят.   
\- Сделаю, - передразнила его Карла. - Ложись лучше спать.   
\- Зачем?  
\- Мне спокойнее, когда ты спишь. Не нужно оглядываться, что за каждым шагом кто-то наблюдает.  
\- Я не наблюдаю, - Крейг снова почувствовал себя виноватым. Неужели он и впрямь - деспот?  
Вроде бы нет. Он же не пасет Карлу каждую минуту. Или пасет?  
Возможно, она права.   
Да, наверняка права. В конце концов, ночью он именно что наблюдал. Может, стоит просто наплевать на все? Жить, делая вид, что ничего страшного не происходит.  
Пусть происходит. Ведь это просто - происходит, и не более того.   
\- Может, все-таки выберемся на Стрип, а?  
\- Не стоит, - покачала головой Карла. - Не хочу разочароваться.  
  
Ущелье напоминало скотобойню. Чьих трупов было больше? Все-таки «ханских»...  
В НКР умели воевать числом, а не умением. За умением - это к рейнджерам. Строевые же, пехтура, не более чем пушечное мясо.  
\- Пора бы им сдаваться, - пробормотал наводчик, терзая бинокль.  
\- Пора, - согласился Бун. - Но они не сдадутся. Не те люди, чтобы сдаваться.  
\- На два часа группа... Двадцать человек, оружия не наблюдаю, - все четко доложил, по инструкции.  
\- Пусть идут. Некомбатанты.  
\- Приказ, Крейг: никого не выпускать. Ни человечка.  
Бун оторвался от прицела, посмотрел на напарника. Долго смотрел и ничего не говорил. Просто мысленно размазывал его взглядом по камням. В этакую лепеху раскатывал.  
\- Держи винтовку, - он протянул оружие наводчику. - Делай сам. Или кишка тонка?  
\- Тонка, - признал наводчик. - Мое дело подсказывать. Твое - стрелять.   
\- Сука ты, - без злобы, всего лишь констатируя факт, сказал Бун. - И ведь сам знаешь, что сука. Настучишь ведь, что я отказался приказ выполнять.  
\- Настучу, - усмехнулся напарник. - Как же без этого-то?  
Он демонстративно взялся за пистолет, щелкнул предохранителем. Жаба, и ведь впрямь готов пристрелить «по закону военного времени», заменив собой трибунал и палача.  
Бун вздохнул обреченно, приложился к винтовке.  
Крейг Бун был отменным снайпером. Возможно, лучшим во всем контингенте НКР в Мохаве. Но сейчас, как никогда, ему захотелось промазать. Раз этак двадцать.  
Выстрел. Чумазый мальчишка, бежавший по дну ущелья впереди всех, вдруг словно налетел на невидимую стену и упал.  
Еще выстрел. К пацану бросилась женщина в летах - мать, не иначе. Свалилась прямо на труп сына с пробитой головой.  
Выстрел - минус жизнь. Всякий раз.   
И так - двадцать гребаных выстрелов. После каждого пятого - новая обойма поверх затвора. Как наркоману - доза из шприца: давишь большим пальцем, и - щелк, щелк - патроны встают на место в установленном порядке, друг другу не мешая. А пустую жестянку-обойму - с левой руки да напарнику, чтобы перезарядил.  
Механика действия изящна. По-своему прекрасна. И Крейг, пожалуй, ничего прекраснее в своей жизни не видел - вот тут его красота, в этом священнодействии выстрелов и отделения чужих душ от тела.  
И именно это делает его больным на всю голову уродом.  
А есть кто-нибудь из снайперов, кто не считает себя морально-нравственным уродом?  
  
Он снова проснулся в холодном поту.   
Карла уже легла спать - и мило посапывала, обняв подушку.  
Бун легонько - лишь бы не потревожить - чмокнул ее в нос. И - опять, привычно, отрегулированно, впечатанно - встал, умылся, оделся. Наспех выпил холодный, еще с обеда оставшийся кофе.  
\- Крейг, дружище, - начал с ходу, даже не поздоровавшись, Мэнни, едва только Бун поднялся на смотровую площадку.  
\- Да, и тебе добрый вечер, Мэнни, - отозвался Бун.   
\- Не ершись. Есть новость, и новость, если честно, хреновая. Да, этакая хреновая хреновость.  
Он деланно рассмеялся. Видно было, что каламбурит он не ради шутки, а, скорее, чтобы снять напряжение.  
\- Выкладывай, - бесстрастно сказал Бун.  
\- Карла... - Мэнни Варгас замолчал, подбирая слова.  
Бун терпеливо ждал.  
\- В общем, сегодня она уйдет от тебя, - выдохнул Мэнни и зажмурился, словно ожидая удара.  
\- Сегодня? - не особо удивившись, переспросил Бун.  
В конце концов, он и впрямь был готов к чему-то подобному. Карла так или иначе ушла бы от него. Сегодня, через месяц, через год - без разницы. Сам факт важен, а не его дата.  
\- Тебя это колышет вообще? Или тебе настолько пофиг, Крейг?!  
\- Не пофиг, - словно сомнамбула, произнес Бун. - Но я уже вряд ли смогу хоть что-то изменить.  
\- Высек бы ее, как козу бодливую! - воскликнул Мэнни, с досады хлопнув себя по бедру. - Или опять заведешь свою песенку про великую и всепрощающую любовь? А?  
Бун молчал.   
\- Ты, наверное, спросишь, откуда я знаю? Я наблюдал, знаешь ли. Дженни Мэй сегодня получила от легионеров посреднический процент. Легионеры инсценируют похищение и уведут Карлу на восток. А там - ну, кто ж его знает, что там потом будет. Слышал, в Техасе достаточно злачных мест. Флорида, опять же, по слухам, процветает.  
Бун все молчал. А Мэнни Варгас, наоборот, распалялся.  
\- Крейг, ты не думай... Да, я и раньше не особо твой брак одобрял. Но теперь все серьезно. Сам увидишь. Будь начеку: сегодня Карлу, типа, похитят. Дженни Мэй впустит легионеров. Если что, ты стреляй. Я услышу - прикрою. Помогу. В два ствола замочим ублюдков.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Бун. - Пусть идет. Она имеет право. А что до легионеров - так я больше не в армии. Мне до них дела нет.  
\- Ты безнадежный, непроходимый балбес, - Мэнни только рукой махнул. - Карла уйдет, а мне потом сопли тебе вытирать, да?   
\- Не будет соплей, - твердо сказал Бун. - К чертям сопли...  
  
Ночью Карла и в самом деле ушла. Все произошло, как и сказал Мэнни.   
Бун наблюдал в прицел, как Карлу, уже одетую и с саквояжем в руках, взвалил на плечо дюжий мордоворот в «гражданском» костюмчике. Карла для вида сопротивлялась, мордоворот для вида заткнул ей рот тряпичным кляпом.  
Переодетых легионеров было четверо, и Бун мог бы без особых хлопот положить их всех. Но не стал - просто держал их на прицеле.  
Карла сделала свой выбор, и кто Бун такой, чтобы запрещать ей искать свой вариант счастья? Муж. Но ведь не хозяин, да и Карла - не вещь.   
  
Они ушли на восток.  
  
Бун - остался.   
Два дня он держался. Ему очень не хватало Карлы. Даже ее ворчания, вечных придирок, ее измен, ее пересоленной и недожаренной еды.   
Он обещал Мэнни, что соплей не будет. И при нем Бун держался. Но наедине с самим собой - всерьез расклеивался. Слез и стенаний не было. Он просто садился за стол - и сидел, уставившись в точку на стене, одному ему известную. Словно искал в этой точке новый смысл своего существования.  
Он мог просидеть так час, два, три. Потом ложился спать, поверх одеяла, снимая лишь ботинки.  
Сон не шел. Бун просто лежал, уставившись в потолок.  
На второй день без Карлы он купил снотворного, но и оно не действовало. Наваливалась свинцовая тяжесть, но сна не было. Он проваливался в мутное забытье, но это забытье длилось всего минуту - край две. Потом он просыпался - судорогой, рывком. С надеждой смотрел на часы, но подлый хронометр еле шевелил длинной стрелкой, а короткая словно залипла в одном положении и совсем не двигалась.  
Безнадега. Мрак.  
Бун полагал, что спрятался ото всех за маской ледяного спокойствия. Но Мэнни слишком хорошо знал напарника. Да и вид у Буна был измученный.  
Мэнни отлучался с поста - что, кстати, было серьезным нарушением контракта - и заглядывал к Буну каждые два-три часа. То еды принесет, то чай заварит.   
С разговорами не лез. Пара-тройка ничего не значащих фраз, ну и все. Бун был благодарен ему за это. Разговаривать Крейг Бун, кажется, совсем разучился. И заново учиться не хотел.  
Хотя, когда «на огонек» с сочувствиями заглянула делегация - очкастая сука Дженни Мэй и ниггер-сосед - слова у него нашлись. Много слов. Цензурных почти не было.  
Все списали на то, что у Буна, мол, стресс, депрессия и горе. Пусть думают, что хотят.   
На третий день Бун понял, что дичает. Стремительно превращается в угрюмое животное, у которого всех забот - это поесть и поспать. Хотя ни есть, ни спать не хотелось - приходилось заставлять себя.  
Он решил, что должен что-то со всем этим делать. Уйти в запой - слишком уж мелодраматично. Повеситься - мало того, что мелодраматично, так еще и трусливо.   
Перебрав в голове сотни вариантов - от банального кутежа со шлюхами до тотального истребления всего живого на пять миль вокруг - он все-таки нашел выход.  
  
Через два дня он отыскал Карлу. В поселке Коттонвуд-Коув, на аукционе рабов.  
Зачем он ее искал, он не понимал. Знал только, что должен попытаться, использовать шанс, пусть призрачный, начать все сначала. Вернуть ее, уйти с ней в Калифорнию, на Стрип, в Техас, во Флориду - да хоть в Китай.  
Он был от нее в полусотне шагов и уже готов был стрелять по охранникам...  
  
\- Лот номер восемь, - распорядитель аукциона вывел Карлу на помост.   
Карла не выглядела сколько-нибудь несчастной, расстроенной. Немудрено: ее купят задорого и не для того, чтобы она ковырялась в земле или таскала тюки с поклажей. Такой товар, как она - это элита, наложницы.   
\- Полторы тысячи динариев! Кто больше?  
Взметнулись таблички с цифрами: пошел торг.  
\- Дополнительный бонус: рабыня беременна!  
Толпа загудела, таблички замелькали чаще, а цена взлетела до небес.  
  
Беременна...  
Бун вдруг почувствовал себя ледяной статуей.  
Беременна. И молчала! Сбежала, унося во чреве ребенка - его, Крейга, ребенка!   
Он судорожно передернул затвор винтовки, выбрасывая патрон. И еще раз, и еще.   
Он боялся, что выстрелит. Или - не боялся. Он и сам не понимал, что делает. А невыстреленные патроны все летели и летели на песок.   
Потом он бросил винтовку. Сидел на корточках, раскачиваясь вперед-назад, обхватив руками плечи - словно замерз.  
Кажется, и впрямь замерз, несмотря на жару в девяносто два градуса.   
Его трясло. Тряслись руки, колени. Челюсть свело судорогой, и он даже почувствовал, как от чрезмерного давления треснул коренной зуб. Рот наполнился противно скрипящей крошкой.  
  
Так продолжалось всего пару минут, не больше. Хотя Крейгу показалось, что пару часов или даже пару суток.  
Потом дрожь отступила. Он поднял винтовку, заглянул в патронник.  
Один патрон.  
Что ж, больше и не нужно. Одного хватит.   
Это потом на него навалится совесть, отчаяние, медленное сумасшествие.  
Сейчас он был удивительно спокоен, методичен. Машина, автомат для выполнения одной-единственной функции: убивать. Верно, это единственное, что он умеет делать хорошо. Даже, пожалуй, лучше всех.  
  
Карлу продали за семь с половиной тысяч. Она выглядела почти что счастливой: ее новый хозяин оказался смуглым красавцем в элегантном костюме-тройке. Не иначе как прибыл с востока.   
Да, этот красавчик был бы для нее идеальной парой...  
  
Бун выстрелил. Словно не пулю выпустил, а здоровенный кусок собственного сердца...  
  
Карла уже протянула хозяину-мачо руку - немного жеманно, манерно. Ровно настолько немного, чтобы не выглядеть потаскухой, но при этом игриво намекнуть на собственную доступность.  
Четко выверенный жест. Бун не замечал за ней раньше подобных умений. Наверное, просто не обращал внимания, по-мальчишески утонув в своей любви к ней...  
  
Выстрел разбился о скалы колючим эхом.   
Карла неуклюже повалилась с помоста, прямо под ноги своему хозяину.  
Охрана всполошилась, покупатели разбежались, прячась от новых выстрелов за камнями, стенами, ящиками.  
Совсем «зеленые» легионеры принялись палить наугад, чем только усугубляли панику и неразбериху.  
Бун в это время уже уходил на запад. Быстро и незаметно. Но был ли это Крейг Бун или сегодня на свет появилось нечто страшное? Страшное в своем отчаянии существо, которое лишь выглядит, как Крейг Бун.  
  
В Новаке он никому и ничего не рассказал. Врал, что не нашел Карлу, но чаще отмалчивался. Он вообще практически перестал разговаривать без крайней нужды.   
По ночам нес службу на своем посту, днем спал и во сне иногда по-звериному рычал, стонал. Во всяком случае, так утверждал Мэнни Варгас. Сам же Бун, как ни силился, не мог вспомнить ничего из своих снов. Засыпая, он словно погружался в черноту, и, как ни странно, там, в этой черноте без звуков, образов и ощущений ему было покойно, даже уютно.  
Порой, сменившись с поста, он уходил на восток к скалам и там, замаскировавшись, сидел в засаде, поджидая легионеров.  
Зачем он это делал, он не понимал до конца. Вероятно, ему нужна была хотя бы иллюзия войны, борьбы - не за то, что считал правильным, а против того, что ненавидел. Не «за», а «против» - огромная разница, если вдуматься.   
  
Так прошел месяц. А может, и два - Бун перестал считать дни. Вся череда дней и ночей слилась для него в бесконечно закольцованные сутки. Ничего нового, и «завтра» не отличить от «вчера».  
В город, как и прежде, приходили караваны - все те же лица караванщиков и охранников. Они располагались лагерем на площади, а иногда, если торговля шла успешно, караванщики снимали номер в мотеле Дженни Мэй.  
Бун неоднократно подумывал пристрелить престарелую тварь, ведь это она...  
А что она? Она всего лишь пыталась помочь Карле тихо уйти. Бун даже в чем-то понимал ее. Вероятно, полагала, что он перенесет разрыв с Карлой менее болезненно, если ту «похитят», нежели если Карла уйдет сама.   
Да, но «понимать» и «простить» - разные вещи, зачастую противоположные. Легко прощать, если не знаешь истинного размера вины прощаемого.   
  
Однажды с караваном в городок пришла девушка. Ее звали Алисой. И было в ней нечто кэрроловское. Во взгляде, в манере говорить, в осторожной походке. Словно она провалилась в кроличью нору и никак не может долететь до дна.  
Алиса устроилась в номере на втором этаже и чем-то настолько пришлась по сердцу Дженни Мэй, что за постой не платила совсем.  
Странная она была, эта Алиса. Сплошная загадка. О себе толком ничего не помнит, кроме имени.   
Мэнни Варгас предложил ей сгонять на разведку к стартовой площадке РЕПКОННа, просто посмотреть, что там да как. Так она умудрилась начисто удалить оттуда гулей. Как? Непонятно. Не армия же у нее за ближайшим холмиком заныкана.  
На ферме МакБрайдов походя прикончила «чупакабру», еженощно убивавшую скот - это оказался здоровенный супермутант, невидимка-найткин.  
Складывалось впечатление, что Алиса существует исключительно для того, чтобы решать чужие проблемы. Возможно, она и сама так о себе полагала, потому что порой ее помощь казалась слишком уж навязчивой. Во всяком случае, Бун так думал.  
И все-таки относился к ней с симпатией, хотя они и парой слов не перекинулись. Бун просто наблюдал за ней, и вскоре она стала для него некой незыблемой данностью, элементом стандартной комплектации окружающего мира. Она отправлялась по своим делам - Бун сидел в пасти фанерного динозавра. Она махала ему рукой, приветствуя. Он отвечал тем же. И так - каждый день.   
  
\- Привет, - запросто сказала Алиса, однажды поднявшись на пост к Буну.  
\- Привет, - так же запросто отозвался Бун.  
Это были единственные слова, которыми они обменялись при первой личной встрече.  
Потом Алиса молча смотрела на залитую лунным светом равнину внизу, а Бун деловито водил биноклем по потенциально опасным направлениям.  
Так прошло почти полчаса. Потом Алиса тихо, по-английски, ушла, оставив Буна в недоумении. Зачем приходила? Непонятно...  
  
Днем Бун не мог заснуть. Ворочался с боку на бок.  
И ловил себя на мысли, что с нетерпением ждет своей смены: ведь Алиса непременно снова появится. Хотя бы пройдет мимо и непременно махнет рукой, приветствуя...  
  
На пост он заступил удивительно бодрым, хотя совершенно не выспался.  
  
\- Привет, - сказала Алиса.  
\- Привет, - сказал Крейг Бун.  
\- Ты не из общительных, - заметила Алиса.  
\- Не из общительных, - согласился Бун.  
\- Не беда. Я тоже не особо разговорчивая.  
\- По тебе и не скажешь. Во всяком случае, ты мастерски умеешь заводить друзей.  
\- И врагов, - Алиса улыбнулась.  
Улыбка у нее была хорошая, добрая. Ненаигранная.  
Бун почему-то вспомнил Карлу: она не умела так улыбаться - если вдуматься и припомнить, неискусственным, живым было лишь ее раздражение. Остальное - маска.   
\- У тебя проблемы? - участливо спросила Алиса.  
\- Нет, все в порядке, - соврал Бун.  
Хотя после смерти Карлы ничто уже не было «в порядке».   
\- Как знаешь, - пожала Алиса плечами. - И все-таки?  
Она пытливо заглянула Буну в глаза.  
В тот момент он еще не знал, что встанет с этой девушкой плечом к плечу на Дамбе Гувера против мощи штурмовых групп Легиона. Не знал, что, сам израненный скорпионами, будет тащить ее до ближайшего врача - а это окажется не меньше пяти миль. И будет бежать, спотыкаясь, потому что яд действует быстро и дорога каждая минута.   
Он не знал ничего - он не был ясновидцем и предсказателем.  
Но он ЧУВСТВОВАЛ...  
Чувствовал, что эта минута, этот пытливый взгляд и эта улыбка - начало чего-то нового.   
Возрождения Крейга Буна, пожалуй...  
\- Мне есть что рассказать, - выдохнул Бун, словно ныряя в ледяную воду. - Ты только слушай и не перебивай...


End file.
